When it is Over
by Sacharine
Summary: Can't believe i wrote this. What if Fuuko died in SODOM? GodS! What have i done? Ahhhh! Commit seppuka. GOMEN NASI FUUKO_SAMA!!!!!!!!! R& R Pls!!!!


When it over

~Fuuko~

So it over. Over for me. To come so far yet to fall short. Sorry mother, sorry Yanagi. If only a little more time. If only I could see you all one last time. You were my first girl friend. And my last. The blood seep through my fingers staining the floor crimson red. It's over. It's too late. Perhaps never meant to last. Wait for the rest of Hokage, they are coming, they will succeed. Sorry Hisui, to fail your spirit so soon. Game Over. Recca. Domon. Kaoru. Mi-chan. I will remember you. I will always look back as I walk away. Because this memories will last in me for all eternity. I smile bitterly. But will they remember me? I'm so sorry, for wasting so much time, for not telling them earlier, that I love them, for not living my live to the fullest.

**Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time we fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
You know I can't stay  
A part of me will never go away  
My heart will stay**

Recca, my childhood best friend. The one who fight for me. Who fought with me. Almost a decade of being friends, and yet we never ever once hugged or shared. Too late. A minute or two. Just what it takes for a smile or a quiet moment. Yet always too busy, never took the time. First with ninja tricks, then with Yanagi. The blood is congealing on the floor. How much is there leave in my body? Enough to live? To make the difference? To see once again? To do all the things like best friend should have done? To play those foolish pranks and make flippant remarks? To have one last no-holds-barred fight? 

**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
  
**

I'm so cold now, my arms turning white with a faint tingle of blue. The colour is almost pretty if not scary. Strangely the colour reminds me of Mi-chan. The silent, cold mastermind. Tolerant yet intolerant, his cruel tendency and emotion masked under a veneer of polite indifference. Once I confronted him, asking him why is he hiding, why is he so cold. Only to realise that he had seen through my shell too. My shell of cheerfulness. To hide the insecurity, the loneliness, the fear. I cried on him then and he must be in a good mood for he listened and comforted. Slightly thawing. Will he cried for me if I died? Surely not, but he will sent a bouquet of flower every year. His mask is thicker and tougher than my, he will not shed his tears so easily. I wish him all the best, for his search for answers have not ended.

**  
I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
I know that you will be there  
Forever more a part of me  
you're everywhere  
I'll always care**

I so tired, so tired. My eyes slide close of their own accord. Domon… The silly old fool, who carried a candle for me all this years. I supposed I'm flattered by his attention and it makes me feel good to at least know that I not too ugly. But I'm not the one for him. The very fact the I'm laying here now confirmed it. Thank you Domon, for being my pillar of support for the last few years. I very happy to have you as a friend, as a buddy. You were there for me when you could. Don't grieved for me, I don't deserved it. But don't forget me. Because memories is a kind of immortality too. If I could choose something to remember in my next life, it will be you. Because, you make me feel wanted, needed and important. I hoped you will want to remember me too. I will not say goodbye, for we will meet again, friendship like ours does not end like this does it?

**  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
 **

Ganko, Kaoru. You are like the little sister and brother I never had. Live and forget. Forget your time under Kurei, when you have to kill. You both still have the chance that I never had. To make the different. Live for me. Do the things I never bother to do never have the chance to do. I will live through you, so you must live. To the fullest. I not going away I'm still here. Don't be sad be happy, for I never left. I will be there silently, to watch over you. Through the long nights and short days. I will be there smiling, watching over you. Through my life, you were there, making a difference. Now let me be your guiding light.

**  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder  
watching you  
I'll be standing by your side  
and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe  
  
**

Mother, I'm sorry. For never being the daughter you wanted, for making you worried every time I disappear to fight. Now I so sorry. That I never hugged you and tell you that I love you. But I do. Do not cry, you make me happy even when you scold me. For you let me know you care that you love me unconditionally, that I will forever be your little girl. That even now that my heart is slowing I know you are praying for my safe return. I love you mum. For letting me be what I'm. For trusting me even when you know I'm lying. For forgiving me and overlooking my numerous faults. For loving me. Because you are my mother. Because you will never forget me. I kiss the broken crystal of Fuujin. One last time, sent my love. I love you beyond death.

**  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way**

See you tomorrow, Hokage. Tears slide down my cheek and splashed on the blood slowly merging. 

I love you guys. 

Ai shiteru

….. I CAN"T BELIEVE IT. Did I actually kill Fuuko? AAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Sumimasen Fuuko-sama! I didn't meant to do it!!!. As usually tons of grammer errors. Anybody willing to beta-read for me? AAAAAHHHHH! Can't believe it … can't believe it………..  Remember Me This Way by Jordan Hill ( adapted and used without permission.) Rekka no honoo don't belong to me.


End file.
